This invention relates to a system for providing induction air to the cylinders of a an internal combustion engine having more than one group of cylinders. With a V-type internal combustion engine, which is but one example of the types of engines with which the present invention may be employed, opposite banks of cylinders are fed from two airboxes having a communication valve installed in a common wall extending between the airboxes. Conventional manifold communication valves typically employ butterfly-type valve mechanisms which are difficult to actuate and seal reliably. Moreover, special machining is required to achieve an acceptable seal between a butterfly valve and passage. A system according to the present invention overcomes these difficulties and provides a cost effective, functionally superior structure for accomplishing the communication between adjacent portions of a dual-plenum or other type of multiple airbox intake manifold.